Episode 7803 (19th April 2017)
Plot Bob gives Emma a freebie by way of thanking her for sorting his sore back but Emma warns Bob to go easy on the spray as it's as strong as it gets. Victoria assures Adam that him being infertile doesn't change a thing but Adam insists it changes everything. He worries about the other issues he could have if he does have Klinefelter syndrome. Pierce continues to ignore his phone. Rhona is glad Vanessa is staying in the village and hopes things between them can be put right. In the café, Moira confronts Cain about not coming round for dinner and disappointing Debbie and the children. Bob shrieks and rushes to the loo as a result of using the spray Emma gave him. Rhona tells Vanessa that she's glad she's not moving to Scotland. Victoria confides in Diane about Adam potentially having Klinefelter syndrome and admits she wasn't just excited about having children, but being pregnant too. She is adamant she needs to keep it together as this is much harder on Adam. Diane reminds Victoria there are still options for her and Adam to have children. Tracy reads some comments about her second book. Vanessa donates £150 to the kitty for Rhona's hen night and Charity accidentally lets Rhona know so Rhona invites Vanessa to the hen do and wedding. Adam avoids Moira as he doesn't want to dash her hopes of having a grandchild. Harriet approaches Moira and subtlety asks about her and Cain. Moira states they are ancient history and she's glad they are finally getting along okay. Adam drowns his sorrows in The Woolpack. Rhona returns to Smithy Cottage and Pierce introduces her to old friend and estate agent Gavin. Gavin tells confused Rhona about properties and Pierce explains they aren't for Vanessa they're for them. Moira orders Ross to do some jobs around the farm but Ross is annoyed that he's expected to work like a dog and still be skint at the end of the week. He reminds Moira he's a share holder in the farm and questions where his share is as he's not seen a penny. He demands £40,000 in return for his shares. Rhona can't believe Pierce wants them to move away. Pierce explains the practice in the Lake District is perfect, it's near a good school for Leo and it would be easy for her friends to visit. He states it's too good a chance to pass up. Rhona is tempted but wants to get the wedding out of the way first. When Rhona heads back to work, Gavin asks Pierce if Rhona actually wants to move. Pierce hopes so and explains here there's always an ex or an interfering friend around. Adam gets drunk and upon hearing Diane knows he can't have children, he decides to declare to the pub that he's infertile. Victoria questions what's up with him and storms off. Vanessa approaches Adam and tells him Victoria needs him now more than ever. Adam recalls he feelings when he found out Johnny wasn't his son and states this is a million times worse. He questions what he's done to deserve this. Tracy updates Brenda on the latest book developments and realises there have been lots of comments about a part of the book that hasn't been published yet. Leyla covers for David by suggesting she's been hacked for by a super fan and Tracy appears to fall for it. Ross moans to Emma about the shares in the farm. Emma is disgusted and recites a bible verse before suggesting Ross should put some effort in and earn the profit he wants. Cain closes the garage to have a quickie with Harriet. Sobered up Adam apologises to Victoria and they hug. Victoria suggests IVF and sperm donation which doesn't go down well with Adam who walks out. Vanessa watches as Gavin wishes Pierce good luck for the wedding. He reveals the news of his big day has spread and hands Pierce a letter from a woman named Martha, but Pierce immediately rips it up. When Pierce and Gavin leaves, Vanessa retrieves the torn letter and reads it. Cast Regular cast *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ross Barton - Michael Parr Guest cast *Gavin - Philip Broadbent Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Shop floor *The Grange - Office *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Church Lane *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,250,000 (20th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes